A variety of methods have been proposed to receive an operation input from a user for use in an information processing system such as a game system. One among such methods is an information processing system designed to image a controller held by the user or the user himself or herself with a camera provided around a display and identify the position of a detection target (e.g., controller or user's hand) from the captured image obtained as a result of imaging so as to receive an operation input from the user. Such an information processing system allows for a user to make an operation input to the information processing system by moving a controller held by himself or herself or his or her own hands in front of a camera.